Three Scenes Before a Wedding
by readyandpsyched
Summary: Connor McKinley attends his older sister's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1: _Friday, 7 October 2011, 9:45a.m._

_418 E. Osterbrook Hall, University of Ohio Campus_

Connor McKinley was adjusting his tie in the dorm room mirror. "I wish you could come with me," he said, glancing over at Kevin, sitting on the couch.

"I know," Kevin sighed. "I wish I could go with you, too."

Connor turned around, smoothed the front of his slacks with his hands, and put his arms out, waiting to be judged. "Well? Acceptable?"

Kevin smiled. "You look great." He came over to Connor and took the tie on one hand, tugging gently and drawing Connor in for a quick kiss.

"You know my mother called me to tell me to wear this tie? She literally instructed me as to what to wear for the rehearsal dinner. I'm 22 and my mother is still picking out my clothes. Long-distance."

"Yeah…but she's right—she knows this one looks best with your eyes." Embarrassed by the sentiment, Connor looked away shyly, but Kevin put a hand to his cheek and kissed him again. He withdrew rather abruptly and scrunched his face up with a forlorn expression.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

Kevin huffed and sat back down on the couch. "I know it's selfish but…we've been here for only a month, I don't want to lose you for a weekend."

"I know," Connor said sadly. He sat down next to Kevin, taking his hand and entwining their fingers. "I'm only gone for two days, though. I'll be back late Sunday night, so you can come over after you get out of class on Monday. Or do you want to get lunch when I have a break?"

"Whatever works for you." Kevin sighed. "Why does she have to get married in October? Couldn't she do this sometime next year when we're sick of each other and I won't miss you?" He laughed and squeezed Connor's hand.

Connor donned a serious expression. "You mean we're not supposed to be sick of each other already? Oh geez, Kev, I don't know how to break this to you, but…" Kevin scowled and batted Connor in the arm playfully. Connor tried his best to maintain solemn poise, but it didn't last; he collapsed in a fit of giggles and flopped down on the couch, nestling his head in Kevin's lap.

"Well, to answer the question," he continued, looking up a Kevin, "She was dead-set on a fall wedding. Rach's always liked the fall, the leaves and cool weather and pumpkins and all that. Says it goes with her hair."

"Hah, ah, makes perfect sense."

Connor exhaled and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes for a moment. "Ugh… It's going to be a long, tense drive to Pittsburg. Just hoping my dad doesn't take the opportunity to complain the whole way there."

"I bet. I can't believe she's having a civil ceremony and not a temple wedding. You parents can't be too happy about that."

"Yeah, they're not pleased. But they weren't pleased that she wanted to marry Rob in the first place. Or that they've been together for nearly three years and are only now getting married. Or that she waited until she was 27 to get married instead of popping out babies at 20. _Or_ that, as my dad says, 'Robert is one of those _Lutherans_'. Generally, they're not thrilled about any of it. But Rob is a good guy. And it takes some of the heat off me, so that's a plus."

"Yeah, but they don't _know _about you," Kevin corrected.

"Yeah." Connor sighed. "I'm going to let this all blow over and then we'll see. I'll tell them sometime… I just don't know when."

Kevin asked hesitantly, "Are you going to tell them about me?"

"Of course! Of course. I just don't know when…or how…or how they're going to react. What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, remember that other Elder who was in my district during my second year on mission? Yeah, that one. Well, uh…I'm in love with him. And it's not just a coincidence that he's going to my school—we're seeing each other and we have been for some time now. And I guess it goes without saying that I'm gay, so uh…anyway…sorry to disappoint you all. Merry Christmas, and…I guess I'll see you again whenever Great Uncle Harold dies.'"

"I don't know about you, but I think that sounds perfect," Kevin said with a smirk. "I'd say it just like that. Wouldn't change a thing."

"Oh thanks, Kev, you're very helpful." He took Kevin's hand in his and curled up on his side, facing away from him, holding his hand to his chest. He stared forward at opposite wall for a while, thinking. "I don't know… I'll figure out how to do it. I've been doing this for twelve years, I can't keep it up forever. I mean, I _could_, but why?"

Kevin wasn't sure how to respond so he gave Connor's hand a squeeze.

"Okay," Connor said, putting a hand on Kevin's knee and propping himself back up. "You've gotta go. My parents are coming to pick me up in fifteen and I have to clean up this place before they come."

Kevin scanned the room. "It…is clean already."

"I know, but I still have trash to take out and books to put away and laundry to fold before I leave." Connor sighed and leaned back against the couch. He tilted his head to the side to gaze lovingly at Kevin.

"So…shouldn't you be getting up to leave?" Kevin observed with a grin.

"Shouldn't you?" Connor responded. He cracked a mischievous smile and pounced on Kevin, wrapping his hands around his neck and kissing him fervently, pushing him down into the couch.

"What was _that_ for?" Kevin asked with a bewildered laugh.

"Nothing in particular. I just really, _really_ love you." Connor angled himself on top of Kevin and dipped down to kiss him again, running his hands under his shirt and across his chest. He easily drew Kevin's t-shirt off over his head.

"And I don't want to leave," Connor said, starting a trail of small kisses down his neck, down his chest and back again, interposing each new sentence with a needy kiss. "And I wish you could come with me. And we could stay in a hotel and sleep on a real bed instead of this tiny thing. And I could show you off to my family. And everyone would say, 'Oh, Connor, your boyfriend is _so_ wonderful. Oh, you're _so_ perfect together.' And no one would ask me when I was planning to get married or if I was seeing anyone or why I didn't have date of if they could set me up with their friend's brother's daughter. They'd just see you and they wouldn't judge. They'd just go, 'Oh, that's sweet. Look how in love they are.'" He slowed at Kevin's collarbone, and let out a tired sigh, resting his head against Kevin's chest as it rose and fell. Kevin put a comforting arm around him and held him tight. "I just wish things were easier."

"I know," Kevin said, "I do, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2: _Friday, 7 October 2011, 10:12p.m._

_O Sole Mio Italian Restaurant, Pittsburg, Pennsylvania_

The banquet room was empty after all of the guests had left, and Rachel's grade-school friend and bridesmaid Ruby stuck around to help her tidy up. Pouring the remnants of mostly-empty bottles of wine into a glass, Ruby relaxed into one of the chairs, kicked off her shoes and propped her feet up, taking a long drink.

Rachel sat down next to her and ran a hand through her dark auburn curls. "I am so exhausted. And I've still got to settle this up and make sure some other things are set for tomorrow."

"Can't Rob cover that?" Ruby asked.

"He's taking care of the reception stuff, I've got the church stuff." She slid down in the seat and put her feet up next to Ruby's. "I will honestly be so happy when this is over."

"Good, then you won't mind if I bring up something non-wedding-related for a minute?"

"Oh, gosh, please do! I'm so tired of all the wedding talk."

Ruby pulled her legs up underneath her and cupped her glass in both hands, leaning an elbow on the table and facing Rachel. "Okay, so I have a weird question for you," she began excitedly.

"Okay."

"Keep in mind that I'm always right about pretty much everything, right?"

"Okay, yeah."

"This is going to sound extremely indelicate so I'm just going to say it because I'm pretty sure—although I could be wrong—that this is news to you. Okay?"

"Okay…" Rachel said again apprehensively and gave her a confused look.

"Did you know that your brother is gay?"

"Wait—what?" Rachel did a double take.

"So you didn't know. Mmhm, yup."

"What? How do you—what?"

"Yup."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"I saw it with my own two eyeballs."

"Ew! What exactly did you see?" Rachel shook her head, "That doesn't necessarily mean—"

Ruby cut her off. "Yes it does, dearie," she said definitively.

"Geez…" Rachel leaned back in the chair. "I mean, I had my assumptions, but I guess I gave him the benefit of the doubt. We're not that close…so I don't know much about his, you know, personal life. What brought this up? I mean, how do you know this? _Why_ do you know this?"

"Well, I saw him last week when I was in town for a conference near the U.O. campus, at a restaurant. And he was…_canoodling_, shall we say, with another young man. Very harmless, but much more than just two friends having dinner."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Well, I thought it was but I couldn't be sure; I hadn't seen him since that Christmas a few years ago when I was back in Celina visiting my folks. But then I saw him tonight and yep, it was definitely him. And the guy he was with? _Damn_. And I mean _damn_. If I was five or six years younger and single and I guess also a dude, I'd be all over that whole situation."

"Gross! Ruby!"

She laughed. "Sorry. Just sayin', your brother's a lucky guy."

Rachel furrowed her brow. "So you saw two people at a restaurant. That could mean anything. How do you even know they were, you know, _together_?"

"They definitely were. They were being real couple-y. It definitely wasn't their first date."

"Geez…" Rachel exhaled slowly and folded her arms across her chest. "I mean, he never told me. I guess for obvious reasons. He was always a lot more devout than the rest of us..."

"Maybe he didn't know." Ruby offered.

"Yeah, true…or he did and he didn't want to tell anyone." She frowned. "Aw, geez, poor little dude."

"Hey, don't pity him, your little bro's got a hot boyfriend."

"Ew! Again, Ruby, gross! That's my brother's…person that you saw him with…I guess." She trailed off, then asked hesitantly, "What was he like, this other guy?"

"I dunno," Ruby shrugged. "A college guy. Good looking. Dark hair. Kinda goofy. Clean cut. They looked very happy together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I told you, couple-y. Very couple-y." Ruby took a sip. "So, are you okay with it?"

"That Connor's gay?" She paused for a moment, thinking. "Yeah…yeah, I guess so. It's kind of weird. It takes some getting used to, I guess? I don't know…I think it's kind of weird, but I don't think it's _wrong_. But if he's—I mean, if he's in a relationship and he's happy like you said, then yeah, of course, of course I'm happy for him."

"That's good."


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3: _Saturday, 8 October 2011, 3:12p.m._

_Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, _Dithridge Road Chapel, _Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania_

Connor knocked lightly on the door and peered inside. "Someone said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah!" Rachel replied, hiking up the skirt of her wedding dress to walk over to him and give him a quick, awkward hug. "Come on in. Sorry, it's kind of a mess in here," she said, gesturing around the Primary classroom that had been converted into the bridal staging area. A large mirror stood in the corner, and flowers and makeup and bottles of hair spray and bits of tulle were scattered around among the stacks of books and buckets of crayons. She sat back down on the low table by the window.

"So…what's up?" Connor asked. He added, "Also you look really nice."

Rachel smiled. "Aw, thanks, bro. T-minus…" She looked up at the clock, "Forty-eight minutes. Well, anyway, we didn't really get a chance to talk last night and I just wanted to be able to catch up and say hey before this all goes down."

"Okay then." Connor looked down at his feet, not sure what to say.

"So, how's school now that you're actually at a real university?"

"It's good. Classes are going fine. I've got a lab job that I like so far."

"Good. Making friends?"

"Eh, it's only been a month. I haven't met a whole lot of people yet. And all the other new undergrads are just out of high school so I'm older than pretty much everyone else in my classes, which is fine but a little strange."

"How's the love life?"

"Geez, Rach, way to be subtle." Connor sighed and shrugged with a half smile. "Same as always. Nonexistent."

"No one special in your life?"

"Nope."

"You're sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

Rachel sighed and a sad expression fell across her face that made Connor nervous. She started to speak, slowly and tentatively, choosing her words carefully. "Listen, Con, I know we're not…super close. And that's mostly my fault. But I want you to know that you're my little brother and I love you a lot no matter what. You know that right?" He nodded.

She paused, thinking of how to continue. "If…if I ask you something will you answer me honestly? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but you can be honest with me. Whatever you say I still love you all the same. And I'm not asking to be gossipy or to take the opportunity away from you or to invade your privacy or because I think I somehow have a right to know, because I don't. I just want you to know that if there's anyone you can be open with, it's me, even if we're not usually the closest brother and sister."

Connor knew what was coming. His mouth was dry and his heart raced as he waited for the question.

"Con…are you gay?"

In his head he counted _one, two, three _to make sure this was really happening. He gulped and nodded.

"You know that's okay, right? I don't think of you any differently. You're my brother and I love you."

He nodded again. "Yeah… Ugh, how did you know?"

"You know Ruby, the one from Celina, the one I went to high school with? She's the blonde? Well, Ruby happened to be near U.O. last week and happened to catch you on what I guess was a date."

Connor groaned, "Oh no. No no no no. Seriously?"

"It's okay. She only told me. And I'm not going to tell anyone else."

"Thanks… You're really…you're okay with it?"

"Of course, Con. Of course! It's…okay, it's a little weird because it's…different. And I feel like there's a big part of you I didn't know about, but yeah, of course I'm okay with it. There's a lot we've been told about how it's wrong, but I don't think it's wrong. You know I don't—I mean, I'm not as invested in all of this," she gestured to the framed portrait of Jesus up by the wall clock, "as I used to be. To be honest, I'm only having the wedding here and not at Rob's church because I think dad would have had a heart attack otherwise."

Connor laughed. "Yeah, that's true."

"Look…I don't want this to sound rude, but, are you sure about this?"

"About being gay? Yeah, I'm sure. It's not like I chose it, and for as much as I tried to change it and stop being different, it just doesn't work that way."

"How long have you know? I'm sorry, I don't want to pry but…I'm just curious. I mean, you've been going through probably a lot of crap and I wasn't there."

"It's—it's okay. I don't know, I guess I've known for a long time. Since I was at least ten or eleven."

"Was it tough?"

"Yeah. But it's better now, mostly."

"So, do you wanna tell me about this mystery guy that Ruby saw you with?"

"No, not really," he said, but a small smile formed on his lips as he thought about Kevin.

"Oh, yes you do, I can tell," she said knowingly. "Indulge your big sister, the insufferable gossip, on her wedding day. So did you meet this guy recently?" She pulled herself back on the table and sat cross-legged, leaning forward and waiting expectantly to hear more.

"No, we met a while ago."

"Like, last year when you were at home?"

"No, before that."

"Like during high school? Is he from Celina?"

"No, not that long ago."

Rachel furrowed her brow, confused. "Wait, before or after your mission?"

"Um…during?"

"No! You…you mean he's one of them? One of the Elders you served with?"

"Yeah."

"Holy!—" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "_Holy cow_, Conner! That's _huge_. That's a big deal. You could have been sent home."

"Yeah, I know that. I'm fully aware of how wrong it was…is."

"So did you…did you start seeing him when you were in Africa?"

"No! No, not really. I mean, kind of, I guess."

Rachel smiled warmly. "Aw."

"Not officially until now. He came to Uganda a year after me so he just got back in July. We kept in touch and now…yeah."

"Aww. And how did you both end up at U.O.? That's pretty good luck."

"Well…uh, he transferred there when he got back. It was his idea."

"Did he do that for you?"

"Yeah."

Rachel exhaled slowly. "Wow. Geez, Con. That's a big deal. So this has been going on for…two years and you didn't think to tell your sister?"

"That makes it sound like we've been dating for two years, but it wasn't that simple. We were on mission, and then we were in different countries and now we're here and still trying to figure everything out. Sorry, though…I did want to tell you when I got back last year."

"No no no, don't be sorry. I understand, and I'm sorry you couldn't tell anyone. I should have been more…big sisterly." She looked around awkwardly. "So…you must like this guy a lot."

Connor blushed. "Yeah…yeah, I do."

She smiled wide. "Awww. Is it serious then?"

"Um, kind of, I guess. Yeah."

"Does he treat you well?"

"Yes, _Rachel_."

Rachel put her hands up defensively. "Hey, just checking. That's my job."

"Well it feels like you're giving me the third degree."

"Call it making up for lost time. I've never really had the chance to give my sisterly approval of people you date. You haven't really dated people."

"Hey, that's not true," he countered, "I dated Susie Parks sophomore year of high school."

Rachel laughed. "Okay, I wasn't even _there_ for that, but dad said you went out a total of like four times and then you broke up to 'focus on your studies and scripture' and that you didn't even like her that much."

Connor burst out in a loud raucous laugh. "He _actually_ said that? Oh my gosh, I can't believe he—" He keeled over holding his sides, shaking with laughter. "I can't even—he actually repeated that! Yeah, I thought that was a good cover for 'got freaked out when she tried to kiss me at the fall formal and then felt really bad about it and needed to get dad off my case because he kept trying to introduce me to his patient's daughters.'"

"Wow…" Rachel chuckled, marveling, "Everything is starting to make sense now. You are a much sneakier dude than I gave you credit for." Connor grinned mischievously and shrugged.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel interjected. "I didn't even ask—what's his name? This guy you're seeing?"

"Kevin."

"And does Kevin have a last name?"

"Yes, he has a last name, _mom_. Kevin Price."

"And where is Mr. Kevin Price from?"

"Provo."

"Oh my! So he's one of those!"

Connor cracked a smile. "Hah, yeah, guess so."

"So when do I get to meet him?"

"What?" Connor was taken aback by the request. "I—I don't know. I guess I'd like for you to meet him. I mean, you're kind of the first person who knows. I don't know too many people at school too well yet… Do you…" Connor's eyes brightened as an idea dawned on him. "Do you want to talk to him? I was going to call him before the ceremony starts. I could call him, you could meet him that way. I don't know, is that too weird?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah…" he said, nodding slowly, "Yeah I do."

"Would he be okay with that?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it'd be fine."

"Okay then, call him up. I only have a couple minutes though."

Connor dialed, stepped a few paces away and held the phone to his ear, turning his back to Rachel. "Hey, it's me," he said. " … No, it hasn't started yet. Still waiting around. … Yeah, I know. … So, hey, um, could you do me a favor? …" He ran a restless hand through his hair. "No, I mean…um…do you want to meet my sister? I'm here with her right now. … Yeah. … Yeah, I told her—well, I mean, she found out but it's okay. … No! No, nothing bad. …Yeah. …" A wide smile spread across his face. "Yeah, me too. … Um, terrified and relieved? … We kind of had a heart to heart, I guess. It was weird. … So do you want to say hi? … I don't know. Say good things about me. … Well if you can't think of anything, just make something up. …" He sputtered and laughed. "No, you can't say that! … Haha, no, I don't think that'd be appropriate either. … Yes, that is fine. … Yes, you can say that, too. … Aw, okay, okay, okay, I'm putting you on speaker now, okay? Okay."

Connor turned around and passed the phone to Rachel, then stepped back and put his hands in his pockets, waiting anxiously. She greeted him brightly. "Hello Mr. Kevin Price!"

Kevin's voice crackled through the speaker. "Hello soon-to-be Mrs. Rachel McKinley-Foster! Congratulations on this momentous occasion, and even though I'm not there to tell, I'm sure you look lovely right now."

"Aw, well thank you, Kevin. Now, it has come to my attention that you are in a relationship with my brother."

"That is true, yes."

"Are you ready for the battery of questions? It'll be quick and painless, I promise."

"Go for it."

"Good. First: what are your intentions with my brother?"

"Honorable and pure, I assure you."

"Good. Do you love him?" Connor blanched at the question—he didn't expect her to ask that.

"Yes I do, very much so." Connor sighed in relief.

"And does he love you?" Connor tensed up again.

"Yes, I believe that he does." Rachel looked up at Connor to confirm and he bit his lip sheepishly and nodded, trying to hold back a smile. She grinned and mouthed an exaggerated 'awww', then turned back to the phone.

"Good good good. So are you a smart kid, Kevin? You get good grades?"

"Yes."

"You work hard?"

"Yes."

"You have a career in mind?"

"Teaching."

"Ah, okay, admirable. Would you say you're a man of strong faith, Kevin? Moral? Principled? Honest?"

"As much as I can strive to be, yes."

"You not involved in anything illegal, you don't do any drugs or anything?"

"No, ma'am."

"You're not going to cheat on my brother or treat him badly, now are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"You're going to be good to him? Make him laugh, be supportive, call him out when he's being an idiot, take care of him?"

"For as long as he'll have me, there is nothing else that would make me happier."

"Well…that's really all I can think of. I believe you've passed. You seem like a good guy, Kevin. It sounds like my brother has made a good choice."

"Thank you. That really does mean a lot to me."

"It was nice to talk with you, Kevin. I hope sometime we can actually meet in person. I'm going to pass you back to Connor, now, okay?"

"Okay. It was a pleasure meeting you, too. Again, congratulations on today."

"Thanks." Rachel tapped the phone off speakerphone and passed it back to Connor.

He took it with a shaky hand and snapped it to his ear, not saying anything for a few moments. "So…hi. … Thanks for—for doing that. … Yeah, it was great. … What do you mean a 'piece of cake'? I was dying over here! … Yeah, well, you _would_ say that. … Haha, no, I know you would. … Yeah…I know you meant it. … I know. … Same. … Okay, I've gotta go. … No no no, I mean it, I've got to go. It's getting late. …" He put an embarrassed hand over his eyes. "Stop it! You're going to make me blush even more. … Kev_in_. Okay, I've got to—I've got to go. … I love you, too. … I'll talk to you later. … Okay. Love you. Bye." He hung up and stared down at the phone, lost in thought.

"He seems like a good guy," Rachel said, snapping Connor from his reverie. "He seems to like you a lot."

Connor smiled bashfully. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I really do."


End file.
